


Alone No More

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Maggie, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Glenn Rhee, Beta Lori Grimes, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Jasper Beckett is the 38 year old best friend of Rick Grimes. He and Rick have been best friends since preschool. When the virus broke out, Jasper stayed by Rick's bedside as Shane took Lori and Carl and ran. Now that Rick is awake, the two try to find Rick's family.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Jasper Cassius Beckett**_

Age:  _ **38**_

Height:  _ **6"9**_

Biology:  _ **Alpha Prime**_

 


	2. Days gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper waits patiently with Rick.

_**~3rd Pov~** _

 

 

 

Bugs chittered as a lone cop cruiser slowly maneuvered around overturned cars and Diesel trucks on the intersection. Brakes squeaked as the cruiser came to a stop, the engine turned off and the trunk popped open. A bird clawed in the distance as two men exited the cruiser, the one man dressed in Sheriff's garb pulling an empty gas can from the trunk. 

 

 

 

                The two made their way around the burnt out cars and Diesel trucks, making their way down a grassy hill to a gas station in Hope's of finding anything of use. Cars littered both the Grassy parts and concrete parts of the Gas station, covered in dust. Abandoned children's toys lay haphazardly in the grass, just as forgotten as the other things abandoned there.

 

 

                    Peering into a nearby car window, the two men were met with the sight of a decaying body of a woman, slumped over in the driver's seat. Flies buzzed around her face, reveling in the decaying flesh. Grimacing in disgust, the two moved on.  "No gas." The taller of the two spoke in a deep voice, pointing out the sign to his companion. The shorter one sighed before looking around the mostly abandoned lot.

 

 

 

 

                    The two stopped moving when they heard shuffling footsteps. The shorter of the two dropped to his hands and knees, peering under a nearby car, before scrambling to his feet. "Little girl? I'm a policeman. Little girl. Don't  be afraid, okay? Little girl?" The sheriff called out, as the figure in front stopped.

 

 

 

            "Rick.... I don't think..." the taller man murmured softly as the little figure turned, revealing a pale face, sunken in green eyes, matted up blonde hair, and a chunk of meat missing from her face. The small figure of what used to be a little girl began shuffling forward, very intent on ripping the two to pieces. The taller mans hand flew to his belt where his knife rested, but just as soon as it began, it was over.

 

 

 

 

                    The small body fell back against the concrete, eyes sliding shut as the bear flew from her hand, a bullet hole now resting in the middle of her forehead. 

 

* * *

 

 

           "What's the difference between men and women?" Rick asked his Partner. "This a Joke?" Shane questioned. "No, I'm serious." Rick spoke, dipping a fry into the ketchup from his burger.  

 

        "Well, I've never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinking the switch only goes one way--.. on. They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman I ever let have a key, i swear to God, its like i come home, house all lit up." Shane spoke as Rick chuckled in the drivers seat.

 

 

            "And my job, you see, because my chromosomes happen to be different--... is I've then gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on." Shane ranted, giving his friend a look. "Is that right?" Rick questioned. "Yeah, baby. Mmm... Oh, Reverend Shane is preaching to you now, boy." Shane chuckled. 

 

 

 

                  "Then, this same chick mind you, she'll bitch about global warming. You see, this is when Reverend Shane wants to quote from the guy gospel and say, ' _Darling, maybe you and every other pair of boobs on this planet just figure out the light switch goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much damn global warming._ '" Shane rants. 

 

 

 

                      "You say that?" Rick questioned, doubtful. "Mmm. Yeah, well, a polite version," Shane Laughed, "but still man, that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe. And that's when the excorsist voice pops out. ' _You sound just like my damn father! Always bitching about the power bill!_ '"

 

 

 

 

 

                   "And what do you say then?" Rick asked around a French fry. "I know what I want to say. I want to say, ' _Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you're still too damn stupid to turn off a switch?_ '" Shane snapped, before laughing.  "You know I don't actually say that though."

 

 

 

                 "That would be bad." Rick chuckled. "Yeah, I go with the polite version there too." Shane murmured. "So how's it with Lori and Jasper, Man?" He added after a moment. "They're good--.... good at turning off lights. I'm the one who sometimes forgets." Rick sighed, absentmindedly chewing on a fry. "Not what I meant." Shane stated, giving Rick a Look. 

 

 

 

             "Lori still doesn't accept the fact that Carl's an Omega. Or the Fact that Jasper is the one that helps him with his heats." Rick snapped angrily. "You know she was raised Traditional, man." Shane murmured softly. "That does  **Not** give her the right to call our son a Knott whore. Especially not in front of him." Rick snarled furiously. 

 

 

 

                 "She What?!" Shane questioned, stunned. "Yeah! Right after Carl's first Heat! Right to his face!" Rick growled out. "Carl was extremely upset. Jasper had words with her later that night." He added after a second. The radio crackled to life, calling all available units to aid Linden County police officers.

 

 

 

               " _All available Units, high-speed pursuit in progress. Linden County Units request Local assistance. Highway 18 eastbound. GTA, ADW, 2-17, 2-4-3. Advise extreme Caution._ " the Dispatcher spoke as the engine roared to life and the siren began blaring.

 

 

             Two police Cruisers Sped down the road as the radio crackled to life once more. " _Suspects are two Male Caucasians. Be advised they have fired upon police officers. One Linden County officer Is wounded._ " the two cruisers screeched to a halt and the doors flew open. Racing to the trunk, they brought out the road spikes, which they hurried to lay out before retreating to a safe distance. 

 

 

 

                       ' _Unit 1, unit 3, to eastbound route 18, two miles west of Interstate 85. Will patch in Linden county sheriff radio._ " the woman dispatcher spoke. " _Roger that. We're five minutes south of the Route 18 intersection."_

 

 

 

"Sounds like they chasing those idiots up and down every backroad we got." One man spoke as they readied their weapons. "Maybe we'll get on one of them video shows, you know? Like worlds craziest police chases. What do you think?" Another man questioned. "What I think, Leon, is you need to stay focused, make sure you got a round in the chamber and your safety off." Rick snarled sternly, still angered by the earlier conversation.

 

 

 

 

                   The man, Leon, hurriedly complied. Sirens were heard in the distance as a blue two door car swerved it's way down the road, two police cruisers on its tail. The first cruiser clipped the bumper of the car, following closely behind. Once the blue car ran the road spikes over, it went tail end up and began sliding as the tires blew out. 

 

 

             Rolling nearly five times before coming to a complete stop upside down, everyone waited anxiously. "Ho-ly Shit." Shane gulped, tightening the grip he had on his shotgun. The passenger door of the blue car popped open with some difficulty, revealing a pot-bellied balding man wielding a gun. 

 

 

                   "Gun gun gun!" One officer screamed. "Put it down!" Rick yelled, as a hail of Gunfire erupted. Rick cried out in shock as a bullet clipped him. The balding man collapsed, blood gushing from bullet wounds littering his chest, the gun falling from his hand. Another man clad in a baseball cap wielding a shotgun emerged from the overturned car, before he, too, was quickly gunned down.

 

 

 

 

                      Shane rushed to his Fellow Alphas side, helping him to his feet. "I saw you get tagged, man. That scared the hell out of me." Shane spoke nervously. "Me too. That son of a bitch shot me. You believe that?" Rick spoke in disbelief as he finally got to his feet. "What? It catch you in your vest?" Shane questioned. 

 

 

 

              "Yeah. Shane, you do not tell Lori or Jasper that happened. Ever. Do you--... Ah!" Rick cried out in pain as blood erupted from behind his right arm. The third man, having gone unnoticed, was quickly taken out by Shane. "He's hit! Leon! You get that ambulance down here! You do it now!" Shane screamed, putting pressure on the wound. 

 

* * *

 

     

               The Ventilator hissed and the heart monitor beeped as Shane placed the vase of flowers on the table beside Rick's bed. "Hey, bud. We're still here. We're still hanging in. I'm sorry man. I know I say the same crap every time I come in here." Shane muttered quietly with a sigh.

 

 

 

                   "Everybody pitched in on these. They wanted me to bring 'em down. They hope you come back real soon. We all do. Jasper is gonna be a father. Carl's pregnant. Already a few months along. Lori ain't happy at all." Shane told the motionless body on the bed.

 

 

 

 

                   "Carl's pretty damn excited to be a mom. Jasper's supporting him through it all. You gotta wake up man." Shane sniffled. "You gotta wake up......."

 

* * *

 

 

 

                "Becoming a father--...... that's something special.... tell me... Carl complaining 'bout all the ..... weird cravings yet?" A raspy voice spoke from inside room 450. The newly awakened Rick looked to his right, and drowned before coughing. 

 

 

 

                    "Shane? You in the John?" He rasped out, but only silence answered him. Dazed blue eyes drifted over to the vase of dead flowers on his bedside table. Reaching out with a weak arm, he took one of the dead flowers into his hand and rolled into between two fingers, it's dead petals giving way easily. Blinking rapidly, he looked to the clock on the wall, seemingly struck by its motionlessness. 

 

 

 

                       Throwing the cover of his body and pulling the nasal cannula off his face, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up weakly. Gripping the nearby IV pole to stand, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Ripping the IV out of his arm, he called out for the Nurse. Getting no reply, he struggled to his feet and made his way into the bathroom. Turning on the tap, he drank the water greedily, foregoing the glass. 

 

 

 

                    "Rick? Holy shit! Rick!" A familiar voice had him hooking to his right. Rick felt relief wash over him when his eyes la de on Jasper's tall frame. The duffle bag Jasper had clutched in his hand, fell to the floor with a dull thud. "Jasper! What's going on?" Rick asked in confusion. Biting his lip, Jasper explained it to him as best as he could. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

                  Lights hummed in the hallway as Jasper followed Rick out of the hospital room, duffle bag in one hand, the other helping Rick walk. Jasper was met with the familiar sight of Papers littering the once pristine clean halls. Rick, however, was stunned. Jasper led Rick to their Right, assisting the man in stepping over the various things that were strewn in the walk way.

 

 

 

                  Jasper pulled Rick away from the receptionists desk, Matches in hand, and the two began walking again. Electricity hummed as the two came upon a set of double doors. Peering into the hallway, they were met with the sight of the corpse of a nurse. Her blonde hair was matted and tangled, her skin pale and blood spattered, scrubs hanging off her body in tatters. 

 

 

 

                         The skin and meat were gone from her chest down, leaving nothing but blood and bone. Pushing away from the door, Rick and Jasper made their way to the stairs, coming across the Cafeteria. The door had been chained shut, with a long plank of wool to ensure that what was trapped inside never got out. Jasper doubted it would hold. Rick stared at the doors in horror before hobbling as fast as he could to the stairwell. 

 

 

 

                  Bullet holes and blood spatters lined the walls, and blood pooled on the floor. The two walked down the dark stairwell, with only Rick's Matches to guide them. Exiting the Hospital and into the Ambulance bay, Jasper led a shell-shocked Rick through the White sheet covered corpses and up a grassy hill. Passing by a helicopter, he tugged Rick along gently. 

 

 

 

                   Jasper didn't protest as Rick pilfered a nearby bicycle. "Oh shit!" Rick Gasped as the corpse nearby sprang to life, snarling and moaning. Jasper jogged behind Rick, easily keeping up until they reached Rick's home. Rick stumbled inside, calling out for his mate and son. Jasper comforted him the best he could when no answer came.

* * *

 

 

 

 

                 Jasper sat In the passenger seat of the cruiser as Rick got in the Driver seat. They pulled off, turning the siren on for a split second to say goodbye to the two they'd met, Morgan and his pup, Duane. They drove back to where they'd gotten the bike at. Rick stepped out of the cruiser, his colt Python in hand as he stepped up to the Corpse. 

 

 

                     It was dragging itself through the grass weakly. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Rick spoke, aiming his Python at the Corpses head as it snarled. Pulling the trigger, blood exploded from its head as its body fell limp. Standing, Rick made his way back to the cruiser and they drove off together.

* * *

 

 

 

 

            "Broadcasting on the emergency channel, will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond." Rick spoke softly into the radio as Jasper slept soundly in the passenger seat. Rick pulled over, having finally run out of gas. Shaking Jasper awake, they got out of the car and walked until they came to a small farmhouse.

 

 

              "Hello?" Jasper called out cautiously. "Police officer out here!" Rick called, dropping his duffle bags on the ground. The stench of death hung heavy in the air. Scrunching up his nose, Jasper walked closer and peered in a window. Wind chimes twinkled in the wind as Jasper stared into the window, dark eyes trained on the two bodies in the living room. 

 

 

              _God forgive us_ Was scrawled on the wall in dried blood. In the recliner was a man, the top of his head missing, Rifle clutched loosely in his grip. On the floor lay an elderly woman, a pool of blood surrounding her head, eyes glazed and unseeing. Jasper pulled away from the window and checked a truck In the yard. Finding no keys, they settled for the Horse.

 

 

 

                 Jasper huffed as he watched Rick try to talk the Horse into joining them. Within minutes, they were on the horse, headed to the City. As they approached Atlanta, a sense of dread washed over Jasper as the stench of Death grew. 

 

 

 

                 Turning the corner of a building they were met by the sight of a tank, crows feasting on the body of a dead soldier. Their heads snapped up when they heard the sound of a helicopter. Determined to follow it, Rick kicked the Horse into gear. Taking off at a gallop, they rounded the corner, only to be met with a horde of the undead. 

 

 

 

                 Quickly steering the horse back in the direction they came, they were cut off. Abandoning the poor horse, they scrambled underneath the tank. "Lori, carl, I'm sorry." Turning his hesd, Jasper caught sight of Rick with his Python to his head. Jasper Snarled and Pulled Rick through the opening of the tank, slamming it shut behind them. 

 

 

 

                  "The fuck were you thinking?!" Jasper spat, glaring at his longtime friend angrily. Angry Pheremones filled the air, as Rick pulled the gun off the body of a soldier. "Uh, Rick?" Jasper questioned quietly, readying his knife when he realized that the body was Moving. "No- Don't!" It was too late. Rick had already fire off a shot.

 

 

 

                    The body slumped to the side once more as Jasper pressed his hands over his ears, the ringing loud and almost unbearable. Anger filling him once more, Jasper Began Yelling at Rick. "-you trying to give me tennitus?" Jasper yelled, pissed once the ringing died down, only to be shushed. 

               

 

              Rick reached up and shut the top of the tank, slumping back against the wall of the tank in exhaustion. "Hey you. Dumbasses. You in the tank. You cozy in there?" A voice sou dedicated from the radio. The two stared, amazed. 


End file.
